


The Bar

by immortalje



Series: A Life Story [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-09
Updated: 2006-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: House watches Chase at a bar.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House, Robert Chase/Other(s)
Series: A Life Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051640
Kudos: 3





	The Bar

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Thousand thanks to trixdanascully... all remaining mistakes are mine.

House had watched this for two weeks now. He couldn’t believe that this was the same Robert Chase that worked for him and was uncomfortable talking about sex. Here the man was whoring himself to whoever wanted him. Never twice with the same man. He seemed drunk, high on the setting, but there was never a sign of this the following morning. House also never saw the younger man drink much.

On the day exactly two weeks after he had first found Chase in the bar, House told the bartender to give Chase a drink on his bill. He knew which drink Chase preferred by now.

When Chase looked in his direction and recognised him, House didn’t take his eyes off of him. The younger man paled, his eyes widening.

House took his own drink and joined Chase at his table next to the bar, “Fancy meeting you here.”

The tone of voice told Chase that this wasn’t a chance encounter. So did his preferred choice of drink being ordered by House earlier.

“How long have you…,” asked Chase in a dry voice.

House studied the younger man for a moment before answering, “Two weeks.”

Chase only nodded, not saying anything else, nursing his drink instead.

“Why are you doing that?” asked House after a while.

Chase looked up and stared at House. Finally he asked surprised, “You’re not going to judge me for doing it?”

“It’s your life, your health you’re risking,” said House dryly.

Chase swallowed, “It’s easier than being at home alone fantasizing about something I’ll never have.”

“It can’t be Cameron. She’s female and your choice in partner isn’t. Foreman is out as well, he doesn’t fit your choice either. So it’s either Wilson or me…,” mused House, pretending to be clueless.

Chase wasn’t stupid. The way House said it, the answer was obvious. House had figured it out. Looking at his drink, Chase remained silent, ignoring the feeling of House’s stare.

After some time, House said, “There’s only one thing that puzzles me. With all your intelligence you never noticed that you’re the only one whose looks I make jokes about. That you’re the only one with a real nickname. You never figured that there might be a meaning behind it.”

“What?” asked Chase, his head shooting up. He couldn’t believe that House was implying what he thought the older man was implying.

House raised an eyebrow and said, “I’m sure you heard exactly what I said. Don’t play dumb.”

“I…,” started Chase, not sure how to answer.

House took pity on him and said, “Drink up, we’re going home.”

Chase did as he was told and followed House out of the bar. He wondered what would happen next and after that.

When they arrived at House’s place, Chase wasn’t surprised, neither was he when he was told to strip and get into the bed. What surprised him was when House joined him in bed and spooned up behind him. There was nothing sexual about it. No, instead it was comforting. It didn’t take long for Chase to fall asleep in the warm embrace of his one true love.


End file.
